


Little Signs

by Lenticular



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Equalist shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenticular/pseuds/Lenticular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really ought to include this sort of stuff in the briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Signs

It's an open secret.

The boss and the 'tenant, that is.

Even if you don't walk in on 'em, and spirits know enough of the newbies do, it's still easy to spot. If you're observant enough, 'course. It's the touches you notice first. The boss touches everyone, of course, a pat on the shoulder, a squeeze of the forearm; little signs that read, "You're my brother, my sister, my equal," even if everyone knows they really aren't. Ain't nobody really equal with the boss.

But he touches the 'tenant different, like. A hand in the crook of his elbow, fleetingly, or a brush of knuckles up the spine. A fondness for correcting that damned high collar of his.

It's even more obvious with the Lieutenant who never touches nobody but the boss. And, Lee reckons, it's always possessive. Hand at the small of Amon's back, or curled around his wrist, always when the 'tenant thinks nobody's watching, so everyone pretends they ain't. Everyone kinda likes the boss, even if they are scared of him and, hell, some of 'em even like the 'tenant; no reason to make things awkward.

Then there's the voices. Not from the 'tenant, 'course; that man never speaks unless he has to, just trails the boss like a lanky, green-goggled shadow with a hell of a shocker strapped to his back. But Amon—

Well, his voice is always deep and commanding, and can take you from the depths of rage to the heights of triumph depending on his mood and on whatever speech he's thunderin' out over everyone's heads. But, as Mei had described it, his voice grows huskier when when talking to the 'tenant. Heated, like. Lee thinks she even used 'smouldering', and decides that she reads too many colourful periodicals. Doesn't say it out loud, 'cause he's just as bad about half-yuan crime sheets.

And the looks, holy hell. Those are all on the Lieutenant, obviously; the boss' mask makes his eyes hard to see at the best of times, let alone in the dim halls of Equalist HQ. But at meetings, if you look over at just the right moment, you catch the 'tenant watching the boss with the kinda look that says he'd want Amon anywhere but there, in front of all the rest of them. Mei says she thinks it's sweet. Lee thinks it's creepy, but that's mostly because he thinks the 'tenant is creepy.

And there is, of course, no damn missing the distressed wails of newbies who walk in on the boss and the 'tenant at the worst possible moment.

Haso comes shooting outta the boss' office like a wolf-bat outta hell, eyes wide and mouth babbling forth a litany 'bout, "Amon—! The Lieutenant—! On the desk—!" and then he's gone, and barely anybody bothers looking up. He'll be back once he's run it off, and realises that nobody else cares.

"I swear," Lee grumbles to Mei, glancing at the boss' office just in time to see a dishevelled 'tenant slam the door shut, "they really oughta include this stuff in briefing."

"If the office is rocking, don't come a-knocking?" Mei suggests, and he can see her eyes scrunched up in laughter behind the goggles.

"It'd save us a damn load of noise," Lee insists, and she finally laughs out loud.


End file.
